


Bad Things Happen Bingo (9-1-1 Lone Star)

by trxtr



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Lone Star) [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, BTHB, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxtr/pseuds/trxtr
Summary: This is my BTHB card for lone star! If you have any requests for promos, send them via Tumblr or comment down here. I will be slow on some, so please be patient!https://trkstrnd.tumblr.com/post/633829520187785216/i-got-my-bthb-card-i-write-on-ao3-so-i-will
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Lone Star) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000908
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Bad Things Happen Bingo (9-1-1 Lone Star)

i don’t know how to embed links pls help


End file.
